The Reunion
by iorwen
Summary: Written for a friend's b-day who wanted a Jack and Juliet reunion, and a little slow, romantic smut.


Title: The Reunion

Title: The Reunion

Pairing: Jack/Juliet

Rating: N/C-17

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost or its characters

Dedication: To Lu, happy birthday sweetie

Sawyer lay alone on the beach, jeans pulled down dangerously low, his bare chest already darkened by the sun. His eyes were closed in a half doze as night approached, until he instinctively felt a shadow appear. He reached for his ever present gun then shot up onto his feet in one leap.

His eyes widened at the man jogging toward him. Was he really seeing who he thought he was? Sawyer flipped his blonde hair out of his eyes. There was no mistaking it, it was him.

"Sawyer," the man called out.

"Doc," he responded in awe.

When Jack Shephard finally reached him, the two men stood in silence, starring. Neither of them could really believe they were here, together again, facing one another.

"How?" Sawyer asked.

Jack shook his head, "It's a long story."

He looked around frantically at the deserted beach.

"She's not here," Sawyer said and Jack swallowed hard, his head hanging low as he thought the worst.

"Relax," Sawyer told him, "Juliet's fine."

Jack's face shot up in relief, "Where is she?" he asked.

"At your old stomping grounds," he told him, "the caves. She's just like you, always practical, going on and on about how the caves offered natural protection. Yada, yada, yada."

"So she's living there? Alone?" Jack asked.

"No, I went with her. Dan and Fire hair too, although they went off into the jungle couple days ago on some mission," Sawyer explained.

"Mission?"

Sawyer shrugged, "I stopped asking questions I wasn't going to get answers to along time ago."

"What are you doing here on the beach then?" Jack inquired.

"It's my turn."

"Your turn for what?" Jack asked.

"To stay, to see if Claire would come back, looking for us," Sawyer said sadly.

"Claire never came back?" Jack asked.

"No. But I refuse to give up, she's got be somewhere. She'll come back, like last time, she'll come back," he said determinedly more to himself than to the doctor.

Jack fought his emotions at his lost sister, but he couldn't help aching to see Juliet at the same time.

"Do you mind if I go?" Jack said.

"Not at all, I'll be here all night Doc."

Jack nodded not registering the innuendo in his old rival's voice. He walked through the jungle, the path familiar as if it were only yesterday he was here. 3 years, 3 long years it took him to get back. His heart beat madly in his chest as he neared the caves. How would Juliet react to his return? Did she still care for him or would she despise him for leaving without her, for breaking his promise to get them off the island together?

Juliet lit the torch as darkness began to descend on the island. As she was putting away her things for the night she heard rustling behind her. She pulled the gun from the back of her jeans and held it out in front of her, hands steady, blue eyes piercing the darkness. When Jack appeared before her she didn't even blink. She calmly lowered the gun and set it down on a nearby rock. They looked at each other for a moment. Jack's knees about to buckle as she took a deep breath than with determination on her face, walked up to him.

The sting from her slap burned his cheek as it reddened with her finger marks.

"See you in a couple of hours?" she yelled, "A couple of hours!"

"Juliet, I'm sorry," Jack started as both their eyes flooded with tears.

"You son of a bitch, I thought you were dead," she cried as he lowered his eyes, unable to face her. Guilt was coursing through his soul, making him unable to say anything more.

"Thank god," she said, suddenly seizing his cheeks with both her hands and pulling him near. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she sobbed against his shoulder.

Juliet mumbled something through her sobs but Jack couldn't understand her. He was stunned to feel her arms around him. A feeling he longed for but wouldn't dare dream could come true.

"What?" he stuttered as she clung to him even tighter.

"Hold me," she said, her mouth sliding up his neck to whisper in his ear, "If you're real, hold me."

Jack's arms wrapped themselves around her slim waist, bringing her even closer to him. Their bodies needed to feel one another, to melt into each other, to cling to one another as if the other were the very breath they breathed. He buried his face in her hair, wetting it with his own tears as she still sobbed quietly into the crook of his neck. He rocked her gently from side to side, thanking the gods he made it back.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry," he kept repeating until she had cried herself out and stepped away from his embrace.

"I should have," he said, his voice trailing off, unable to finish.

"It's okay Jack," she told him but he shook his head.

"I did things Juliet," he began to confess, "Off the island, things I shouldn't have."

"Shh," she said cupping his cheek again, closing her eyes and reveling in the feel of his scruff against her palm.

But Jack wanted to confess, wanted to tell her about the drinking, the lies, the pills and Kate. More guilt coursed through him as he thought about living with Kate for that brief moment, pretending to raise a family with Aaron. The tears flowed freely as he thought about Claire being lost, about leaving his sister and Juliet behind.

"I thought I was protecting you," he said.

Juliet wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I know," she told him, then placed her soft lips to his. The feel of her mouth on his was a surge of overwhelming comfort but Juliet didn't have that in mind. After being parted from him, she knew she was wrong to have walked away so easily, to have given him up to Kate without a fight.

Juliet pushed through his closed lips with her tongue, opening him up to her, exploring the inside of him. He stifled a sob as she pressed her tongue against his, deep and warm was her kiss. His eyes fluttered closed, feeling her bruise his mouth with her passion until he reciprocated with his own deep kiss. At that moment, as he sucked in her top lip, he knew Locke had been right. He wasn't supposed to leave here, not this, not supposed to leave her.

She broke away to take an intake of breath and took his hand in hers. Tugging at his fingertips, she pulled him back with her.

"Come into the firelight," she said, "I want to see you, memorize your face."

She touched him softly, sliding the tips of her fingers over his brow, the bridge of his nose, back down to his lips. She gazed at him. He looked older, tired and sad, as she studied every new grey hair in his beard and at the corners of his temples.

"Jack," she whispered as he did the same, slipping his fingers into her golden locks, trailing down to rest his palm at the small of her back.

"Kiss me again," he tells her, "Tell me you forgive me."

Juliet's hand went to the back of his head, his hair a bit longer than she remembered and pulls him in for another kiss. Their mouths danced over one another, passionate and hungry. They lost themselves in their reunion, everything else, past mistakes, distance, disappeared and only they remained. Jack pulled her tighter; she couldn't get close enough as her hands traveled down his arms and to his back.

"I've waited for this for a long time," she said and for the first time in ages, Jack smiled. They began to undress, slowly for each other. He tugged his shirt over his head, breaking their contact for an aching moment until Juliet couldn't take it anymore, placing her hand on his firm stomach. His mouth went to her exposed neck, biting softly as she pressed herself into his groin. He groaned as she rubbed herself over him and sighed her approval when Jack gently hooked his fingers into the elastic waistband of her underwear. Her panties bunched as they slid, revealing the soft, smooth skin of her abdomen, the edges of her hip bones.

Juliet stood on her tip toes to kiss him again as Jack slipped them over her buttocks, inch by inch, he slid them down slowly, teasing both of them as her flesh was revealed. Her body began to respond to the anticipation of being made one with Jack. Her breathing increased, her eyes closed and once Jack was on his knees. Lifting her legs to push her panties away, Juliet knew she was ready for him.

"It's been too long," he whispered his hand already seeking one of her firm breasts, "Too long since I've had you near," he said making sure she understood his need for her.

"Yes," she told him, showering his face and shoulders with kisses as she arched into his hand as it played gently with her aroused nipple.

They stood there lightly caressing one another for what seemed like an eternity, oblivious to everything. Only the sound of their breathing could be heard and her heartbeat as it raced, climbed with her excitement as his hands began to trace imaginary lines up and down her body. His fingers traced the shape of her curves, lingering at the cheeks of her bottom, cupping them and pulling her to him. When he did, Juliet felt his hardness, his ache for her there.

She pulled Jack into one of the caves, lying down on the blankets together. He touched and kissed her gently and softly until she felt the wetness already gathered between her legs suddenly increase as her need turned to lust. Jack's hand slowly lowered, exploring the silky folds of her groin, rolling them both so she lay beneath him.

Juliet held her breath as she felt Jack's lips discover her breasts, bringing her to life as his mouth traveled lower. Her eyes were shut tight but she felt his every move, his breath as it fell across her skin, the press of his lips upon her naval as he darted his tongue inside. Juliet inhaled sharply waiting for more as the tips of Jack's fingers slid down her thighs, tickling her softly and sending electric thrills through her body. It was almost torture, his tongue's slow journey until he drew in the sensitive bud of her clitoris into his mouth. The fire raging through her body and mind, consumed all her senses. Juliet hadn't even realized her hands now tugging and pulling through his thick, dark hair, until she felt it tangle between her fingers. Jack's sighs of pleasure let her know he loved it so she continued to pull on his hair as he tongued her clitoris, exploring her most private area.

"Jack," she finally cried out, calling his name again and again while he licked and nibbled at her. She moaned loudly, surrendering herself to him.

Jack could feel the beginnings of her climax as she shuddered beneath him, he kept her teetering on the edge, hovering and waiting for the bliss to come.

"Oh fuck," Juliet heard herself cry, throwing all her quiet reserve aside, needing him to finally enter her. "Jack," she pleaded.

She was lost in her emotions and was only vaguely aware of him whispering her name into her ear, his rigid hardness lying at the wet folds of her pussy. Juliet gripped his shoulder as she felt the tentative introduction of his cock; the head pushing through then the sudden fullness envelop her. She grasped him, pushing him deeper with the heels of her feet at his back, holding him inside her.

They lay like that, unmoving for a long time. They had waited what seemed like forever to be one. All obstacles, Ben, Kate, their own insecurities, time and space, all melted away. They were complete now, whole as never before. Eventually their need to sate their lust coaxed them to action. Jack moved with tantalizing slow thrusts. Juliet moaned before he took her lips into his mouth, seeking her tongue and tasting her sweet saliva. She came in an explosion of rapture, holding him against her chest until his breathing grew deep and he thrust faster and deeper. Her hands ran across his body, feeling every muscle of his back, ass and arms flex until her curled his fingers in her hair and came, calling her name. "Juliet."

They lay entwined for hours, afraid to fall asleep, lest this be a dream.

"Tell me about Claire," Jack finally said, breaking the magical silence between them.

And Juliet began to fill him in on what happened after his rescue. Together, fingers curled in each other's hands, they revealed all their secrets, and promised never to be parted again.


End file.
